Jogos de amor
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Porque o amor não é fácil, não é simples. O amor é totalmente irresistível e surpreendente. E esse não será diferente. ..fanfic feita a pedido da minha amiga yuh..
1. O encontro

- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

_Poing! Poing! Poing! _[sons de celulares, capainhas, buzinas etc etc]

* * *

**Jogos de Amor**

Essa é a história de um garoto e uma garota, que viveram um incrível, confuso, engraçado amor.

O garoto era forte, corajoso, destemido, lindo. Resumindo um tremendo gato. E é claro que esse garoto era eu, quem mais poderia ser?

Ok, ok, eu não era tudo isso, não precisa ficar com esse sorrisinho na cara ok?

Enfim essa é a minha história e ela começa assim.

Meu nome é Hikaru Hiitachiin. Vim de uma família rica.

Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo, Kaoru.

Eu sempre fui muito ligado ao Kaoru, sempre tentamos nos igualar. Na escola, esportes, garotas etc.

Quando terminamos o terceiro ano passamos na mesma faculdade e escolhemos o mesmo curso, administração. Eu não gostava muito de administração, mas não queria me afastar do meu irmão e se isso o deixava feliz e deixava os nossos pais felizes por mim tudo bem.

Fomos para a faculdade e saímos de casa. Queriamos nossa própria independência, não queriamos viver as custas de nossos pais pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Estava indo tudo bem, íamos para a faculdade, à noite saímos para as baladas, pegávamos umas garotas sabe? Coisas que garotos de dezenove anos fazem quando saem de casa.

Até que um dia eu a encontrei.

Cabelos curtos castanhos com três fivelas brancas prendendo a franja, vestido roxo claro um pouco acima do joelho, sapatilha roxa escura. Ela chamou a minha atenção e eu não sabia explicar por que. Eu já havia saído com garotas mais bonitas do que ela, podia conseguir quem eu quisesse mas... por algum motivo estranho ela me chamou a atenção.

Estávamos em uma livraria, na mesma estante um do lado do outro.

E é ai que a história realmente começa.

Ela estava tentando pegar um livro no alto da prateleira, mas não conseguia alcançar. Ela precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir pegar o livro e quando conseguiu se desequilibrou e caiu pra trás, mas antes que ela caísse no chão eu fui mais rápido e a peguei pelas costas.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... Eu só me desequilibrei. Obrigada por me segurar.

- A que isso, não foi nada. – sorri meio sem jeito e ela retribui o sorriso – Então... será que eu poderia pagar um café pra você... er...

- Haruhi. Meu nome é Haruhi Fujioka. E você é...

- Hikaru. Hikaru Hiitachiin. Então senhorita Haruhi Fujioka? Eu posso te pagar um café?

Ela sorriu – Ok.

Saímos da livraria e fomos à cafeteria do outro lado da rua. Entramos e sentamos numa mesa, começamos a conversa. Descobri que ela estudava na mesma faculdade que eu, mas ao invés de administração ela fazia advocacia.

- Por que você quer ser advogada?

- Por causa da minha mãe. Ela também é advogada.

- Então você faz isso só pra impressioná-la?

- Não... sabe, eu fiquei impressionada com o trabalho do minha mãe desde pequena. Então você pode dizer que a minha vontade de ser advogada seja por influência dela.

- Hummm... entendo.

- E você?

- E eu o que?

- Você sempre teve vontade de estudar administração?

- Aahhh... sim... talvez.

- Talvez?

- É um assunto meio complicado. Sabe tento impressionar meus pais, meu irmão. – ri sem jeito brincando com a colher do café. Não gostava muito de falar sobre isso e às vezes me deixava sem graça, parecia uma criança quando se tratava disso – Mas quer saber uma coisa que não consigo entender?

- O que?

- Como eu nunca te vi na faculdade? Eu conheço todo mundo por lá.

- Pode ser porque eu sou mais reservada.

- Ok senhorita reservada. E se eu quiser te encontrar na faculdade?

- Basta ir à biblioteca. Eu sempre estou por lá. – _"Trim! Trim!"_ – É o meu celular. Um minuto, por favor. - tirou o celular da bolsa e virou de costas para mim – Aham, aham... entendi já estou indo. – desligou o celular e virou-se para mim novamente – Meu pai. Ele quer me ver urgente.

- Nossa... será que aconteceu algo grave?

- Não, não ele sempre usa essa desculpa quando quer que eu vá jantar com ele.

- Jantar? Que horas são?

- Seis horas, por quê?

- Eu fiquei de fazer o jantar! – levantei depressa da cadeira pegando as minhas coisas. – O Kaoru vai me matar. – olhei para ela e percebi que tentava segurar um riso – Qual a graça?

- Você. – ela riu baixou e olhou para mim.

- Eu? Por que eu?

- A cara que você fez foi engraçada.

Eu sorri e ri junto com ela – Então senhorita Haruhi, nos vemos na biblioteca da faculdade e nem tente se esconder que eu te acho em.

- Ok então agente se vê.

Sorri novamente e sai da cafeteria. Fui direto para casa e quando cheguei lá Kaoru já havia chegado.

- Hikaru? Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado e com fome. E pra falar a verdade ainda estou com fome.

- Desculpe, é que eu encontrei uma garota na livraria.

- Uma garota?

- É. Ela é da faculdade, estuda advocacia.

- Hummm... e daí?

- Er... nada... – constrangido joguei as minhas coisas em cima do sofá e fui para a cozinha – já preparo o jantar Kaoru, é rápido. Pode ir esperar na sala já, já te chamo.

- Essa garota não tem nada mesmo?

- Eu a conheci hoje Kaoru, como vou ter algo com alguém que conheci hoje?

- A não sei. Vai que você se apaixonou em um piscar de olhos pela garota misteriosa.

- Não seja bobo Kaoru. Agora me deixe em paz enquanto faço a janta, eu te chamo quando estiver pronta.

- Sim senhor capitão. – Kaoro bateu continência e riu saindo da cozinha.

Enquanto preparava o jantar, não parava de pensar na Haruhi. Apesar de ser a primeira conversa que tive com ela, algo nela havia me cativado.

Seu olhar, sua voz, seu sorriso, seu riso... eu não sabia o que, mas eu sabia que tinha algo nela que havia me atraído e se eu quisesse descobrir teria que me encontrar com ela novamente.

Só pra você ter uma idéia, eu fiquei tão absorvido nesse assunto que deixei a janta queimar e eu e o Kaoru tivemos que pedir pizza.

Mas enfim a pizza não é o assunto principal aqui.

Retomando o assunto, eu me encontrei com a Haruhi novamente na faculdade. Mas isso eu contarei assim que eu voltar da cozinha. tenho que tentar salvar meu jantar.

Volto daqui a cinco minutinhos.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi pessoal :3

Então pessoal aqui está mais uma fanfic de ouran.

Acho que deu pra perceber, mas eu tenho certa preferência pelo casal Haruhi x Hikaru. XD

A idéia dessa fanfic surgiu enquanto via o filme _**Ironias do Amor (My Sassy Girl) **_de _**Yann Samuell.**_

Essa fanfic é para a minha amiga **yuh. **

Mas o engraçado é que eu comecei a escrevê-la e esqueci-a no PC.

Então quando a achei resolvi aproveitá-la para o pedido da **yuh.**

Enfim, muita coisa ainda está por vir :3

Espero que gostem e que comentem (Por Favor :3)

Aceito elogios, críticas e chocolate ok? xD

P.s.: a parte do chocolate é opcional, mas eu não ligo de receber ok?

Bom é isso até mais :*

_**Ass: Zaa-chan**_


	2. O curto encontro na biblioteca

**Jogos de amor**

Voltei, voltei e a janta está salva.

Ta bom, ta bom meta dela está salva.

Enfim voltando a história.

Querendo encontrar Haruhi novamente, fui à biblioteca após a aula. Demorei um pouco para encontrá-la, a biblioteca era grande e ela se escondia bem.

Aposto que ganhava o troféu de esconde-esconde do ano todo o ano quando era pequena. Enfim, mas não é isso que está em questão aqui.

Eu encontrei Haruhi no canto mais silencioso da biblioteca. Estava tão concentrada nos livros que nem percebeu minha aproximação.

Andei devagar até ela, ficando atrás da sua cadeira. Inclinei-me um pouco e sussurrei no ouvido dela – Te achei senhorita Fujioka.

Ela deu um pulo da cadeira e eu ri. A cara dela estava muito engraçada, além de vermelha.

- Opa. Assustei você?

- A você é o Hikaru né? – ela riu meio sem graça – É me assustou um pouco. Não esperava por isso.

- Nossa sou tão feio assim?

- Não, não que isso.

Ri e me sentei ao lado dela – Então... estudando?

- É eu sempre reviso a matéria depois da aula.

- Bom, bom isso sim é uma aula exemplar.

- Você também faz isso?

- Mais ou menos, às vezes da preguiça.

- Mais ou menos?

- Na maioria das vezes.

- Na maioria das vezes?

- Não abusa Fujioka.

Ela riu e eu estava começando a acreditar na teoria do Kaoru.

Ei, ei olha esse seu sorrisinho no seu rosto em? Eu disse começando.

Enfim, lá estava eu na frente da garota que, misteriosamente, conseguiu prender minha atenção de alguma maneira na livraria. E é claro que eu não perderia a oportunidade de chamá-la para sair.

- Então... já que estamos aqui nos divertindo, por que não saímos e nos divertimos um dia desses? Sabe um jantar, um cinema talvez.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Então como fazemos? Te pego na sua casa? Ou quer marcar um ponto de encontro?

- Tudo bem para você se me buscar na minha casa?

- Sem problema. Você que manda milady.

Ela sorriu, abriu o caderno e escreveu o endereço dela e o telefone – Aqui, esse é o meu endereço e telefone. Pode me pegar lá às oito e meia nessa sexta. Daí nós podemos comer em algum lugar e dar uma volta por ai que tal?

- Sem problemas, mas...

- O que?

- Bom ainda estamos na segunda. Tem problema se, de vez em quando, eu vir aqui? Eu prometo que não atrapalho em nada.

- Por mim tudo bem. A biblioteca é para todos e, além disso, às vezes é meio chato ficar aqui sozinha.

- Ok, então eu vou indo e deixar você se concentrar nos estudos. Até Haruhi.

- Até Hikaru.

Sai da biblioteca que nem um bobo alegre.

Como eu sei disso? Eu me olhei no espelho do banheiro masculino da faculdade. Estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Peguei o papel com o endereço dela e guardei na minha carteira. Não podia perdes aquilo de jeito nenhum.

Depois disso o dia seguiu normalmente. Quando cheguei em casa não parava de pensar na Haruhi, só pra você ter uma idéia o Kaoru precisou jogar água em mim para que sair do meu "transe". E ainda ficou tentando me convencer dizendo que havia me apaixonado a primeira vista.

Mas até aquele momento eu achava isso uma pura bobagem.

Bom, só até aquele momento.

**Continua... **

**

* * *

**

Oi pessoal :3

Então, aqui está o segundo capítulo da fanfic.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Esse capítulo foi curtinho porque eu não tive muito que falar, já que eles só se encontraram na biblioteca. ._.

Mas prometo que os **próximos capítulo serão cheios de surpresas** xP

**Yuh** espero que esteja gostando da fanfic xD

**.!.POR FAVOR, COMENTEM.!.**

Elogios, críticas e chocolates são bem vindos ok?

Principalmente chocolate xD

Até o próximo capítulo

_**ASS: Zaah-chan**_


	3. Pipoca mais sorvete

**Jogos de amor**

Os dias foram passando. Às vezes ia à biblioteca me encontrar com a Haruhi.

Conversávamos sobre diversos assuntos, na maioria das vezes bobagens, mas eu estava adorando aquelas conversas.

Então chegou o dia então esperado. Sexta-feira.

- Você ainda não me disse aonde quer ir.

- Tanto faz Hikaru.

- Tanto faz mesmo?

As aulas já haviam acabado e estava saindo da biblioteca com a Haruhi.

- Sim – ela sorriu – me surpreenda.

Chegamos à entrada da faculdade e nos despedimos.

Encontrei Kaoru no estacionamento e fomos para casa.

- Então...?

- Então o que Kaoru?

- Nervoso com o encontro?

- Até aprece que é a primeira garota com que eu saio.

- Mas isso não significa que você não possa estar nervoso.

- Eu não estou nervoso Kaoru.

Eu não estava nervoso.

Tá, talvez só um pouquinho. Só um pouquinho mesmo.

Ok, ok talvez nervosismo médio está bem?

Enfim, cheguei em casa e me arrumei para o encontro. Peguei o carro e sai para buscar a Haruhi.

Eram oito e meia quando cheguei na casa dela e como ela estava linda!

Aquele vestido listrado azul e branco realmente combinava com ela.

Abri a porta do carro e fiz uma pequena reverência.

- Senhorita.

- Obrigada meu caro senhor – ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

Fomos para o cinema assistir um filme de comédia romântica.

Durante o filme, Haruhi estava totalmente concentrada na história e eu concentrado nela. Pensei que com o tempo meu nervosismo passaria só que ele só aumentou.

Eu estava parecendo um garoto no colegial.

Resolvi usar a velha tática do bocejo. Se você não sabe o que é isso irei explicar, você "boceja" esticando os braços para o alto e quando descer os braços você "sem querer" coloca um deles atrás da pessoa puxando ela pelos ombros, diminuindo a distancia entre vocês dois.

Entederam?

Eu sei, eu sei não sou o mago das explicações, mas eu fiz o meu melhor.

Enfim eu usei essa tática e me aproximei um pouco mais dela. Ela olhou para mim e eu sorri, lentamente fui aproximando meus lábios dos dela e então...

- Ahhh! Esse filme é uma bosta!

Isso aconteceu.

Alguém me explica por que quando você vai ao cinema sempre tem um cara com uma "juba" na sua frente, aquela tia que não para de chorar ou rir ou que faz comentários sobre o filme, alguém que dorme e ronca em proporções sobre humanas ou aquele troglodita animal que entra na sala do cinema apenas para anunciar no meio do filme que ele é uma bosta?

No meu caso eu tive a infelicidade de pegar a último tipo.

Meu Deus será que esse tipo de pessoa não tem "desconfiometro"?

É um King Kong em forma de ser humano.

Educação mandou lembranças em.

Irritado, virei na direção do cidadão em questão.

- Oh amigo, da pra fazer silêncio? Têm gente querendo ver o filme.

- Cala a boca ai ruivinho! Eu não to falando com você!

- Mas você está me atrapalhando!

-Aé? Mil desculpas. Aqui, um presente de desculpas.

É claro que o presente do King Kong foi o saco de pipoca na minha cabeça e é claro que eu explodi.

- ORA! SEU...

- Hikaru vamos sair. Não têm porque discutir com ele. Vamos embora.

Mal pude contrariar que já estava sendo puxado pela Haruhi para a fora da sala do cinema. Fora da sala eu tentava tirar a pipoca do meu cabelo e roupa.

- Mas que beleza, agora meu cabelo ta ceio de sal e manteiga.

Haruhi riu e me ajudou a tirar a pipoca do cabelo – Podia ser pior, podia ser aquelas pipocas com gosto de bacon ou doce.

- Pensando dessa maneira você tem razão – ri e sai com ela do cinema – Onde que ir agora? Já que aquele King Kong estragou o cinema podemos ir a outro lugar. Que tal?

- Podemos ir a uma sorveteria?

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu conheço uma ótima aqui perto.

Fomos para o carro e a levei até a sorveteria. A sorveteria era de um amigo de infância meu e do meu irmão, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, um viciado em doces.

Estudamos na mesma escola só que ele era um dois anos mais velho que eu, apesar de não parecer às vezes.

A sorveteria não era simples, mas também não era extravagante demais. Tinha dois andares com uma sacada e cerejeiras em volta.

Por fora era bem simples com as mesas de madeira e as luzes dos postes. Por dentro ganha um ar mais sofisticado com os lustres, os grandes balcões de vidro com as sobremesas e sorvetes, e as mesas com as toalhas de mesa vermelhas cobrindo-as.

Enfim, chegamos à sorveteria, compramos os sorvetes e sentamos em uma das mesas do lado de fora da sorveteria, rindo e conversando à toa.

Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando estava com ela. Tão rápido que nem vimos o tempo passar.

- Nossa é quase meia noite. Melhor ir para casa.

- Tudo bem vamos – levantamos e fomos para o carro – Olha Haruhi... desculpa pela cinema.

- Tudo bem Hikaru, a culpa não foi sua e, além disso, não foi uma noite perdia. Eu gostei muito de vir aqui com você.

- Podemos vir mais vezes se você quiser – segurei sua mão e notei seu rosto ganhar um leve tom avermelhado.

Era exatamente meia noite quando chegamos na casa dela.

- Pronto entregue.

Ela sorriu e saiu do carro – Boa noite Hikaru, obrigada pela noite.

- Haruhi espera.

- O que foi? Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Mais ou menos. – sai do carro e fui em sua direção – É só uma coisa que está faltando. – puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei – Pronto agora sim está tudo certo – sorri ao ver seu rosto corar aos pouco.

- Boa noite Hikaru – sorriu e me deu um selinho e entrou em casa.

Voltei para o carro e fui embora.

Apesar daquele encontro não ter saído como eu havia planejado a noite foi maravilhosa.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi pessoal (:

Antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está o terceiro capítulo da minha fanfic.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Não sei quando poderei postar o quarto capítulo, porque além das minhas fanfics eu estou escrevendo histórias em um blog que criei.

Quem quiser dar uma olhada nele o link está no meu profile (:

Não tenho muito que comentar sobre esse capítulo a única coisa que vou dizer é que não será tudo tão fácil para o Hikaru.

**.!.POR FAVOR, COMENTEM.!.**

Elogio, críticas e chocolates são bem-vindos.

Principalmente chocolates. (:

Até o próximo capítulo

_**ASS: Zaah-chan**_


End file.
